


Where Are You

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Skeppy has been gone only for a week and the next thing he sees when he comes back to the smp is red vines all over the place. And that his best friend is the cause of this.He needs a break
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Where Are You

**Author's Note:**

> SO I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF WITH THIS, BAD IS JUST FEEDING US MORE PLOT AND I'M LIVING FOR IT.
> 
> But anyway, I had a small headcanon that the vines kinda resonates itself with Bad's emotion. Which means if Bad is angry then the vines start attacking everyone. But what happens if his best friend Skeppy has been gone for too long then? Ehehe guess we'll see.

He came back as soon as he had gotten Ant's message. Skeppy thought it was all just a troll, I mean the whole smp being attacked by _blood vines?_ And that _Bad_ was protecting it?

Yeah it was probably a troll.

That's what he thought until he saw it, the whole smp was wrapped by the vines and if Skeppy wasn't in such a daze he could have seen the vines slowly moving towards him. Luckily Sam took his wrist and dragged him away, he didn't know where they were going, he just let himself get dragged while looking around.

The walls of L'manburg were also wrapped up by the vines, not a single thing was spared from it. It made the smp look like an abandoned place with all the vines around it.

"-evacuated. Me and Ant were the only ones that didn't got attacked by those _things_."

That snapped him from his thoughts, Skeppy looked and saw their mansion ahead. If he could compare the buildings that he saw with the vines and his own house. Well, his mansion had an overwhelming amount of vines crawling everywhere. He couldn't even see the quartz, it was just the color red.

"I-Is Bad in there?" He quietly mumbled to himself as they passed the gate, carefully avoiding the vines in their path. Sam held his trident in his left while holding Skeppy's hand in the other.

"Yeah, his been barricading himself inside with... that _thing_. I just wished I burned it when I had the chance, Bad became more violent and aggressive. He protected that _thing_ , and when the others planned to destroy it..." Skeppy didn't heard the rest of his reply, they were now a few meters away from the porch.

Sam was right when he said that Bad barricade himself. The vines had wrapped itself all around the door and to the window, making it hard for anyone to get inside. He took a glance when he saw Sam taking out a flint and steel, he took a step closer to the vines and about to burn it down before Skeppy spoke up. 

"Bad, I'm home." 

Sam was almost ready to call Skeppy crazy until the vines slowly removed itself from the door. Shocked he dropped the flint and steel from his hands as he saw Skeppy taking a few steps to the door.

"Wait Skeppy-" 

Sam was about to follow him but he felt a sharp grip from his leg, he felt his throat tighten as he saw the vine holding a good grip on his leg. This didn't happened before, the vines didn't even touched him back then _so why now?_

"Sam, if I don't make it back you can burn everything down." His eyes widened when he heard that, he tried to shake his leg in hopes that the vine released him. 

But alas, he was too late. 

When he had gotten the vine removed, he looked up to see nothing. The door was once again blocked with the vines, and Skeppy is gone. 

  
\-------------

Sam didn't exactly knew how long he'd been walking around in circles. The only thing he knows is that if Skeppy isn't back by now, he had to burn the whole thing. He still couldn't believe that Bad had done that, he's been friends with him only for a short time but Sam could confidently say that he knew Bad like the back of his hand. 

Until that dreaded day happened, Sam's memory had been fuzzy ever since then. But that didn't stop him from remembering the screaming, the crackle of a fire and the blood that decorated the cobble stone path. 

He heard the door opened, Sam snapped his eyes open wide as he saw Skeppy coming out of the door. 

"Oh my god Skeppy!" 

Sam immediately runned over to him, now noticing that Skeppy was carrying someone behind his back. A quick look is all Sam needed to know that the person Skeppy was carrying was Bad. 

" _Heeyyyy_ Sam." 

Skeppy drawled out as a tired grin was plastered on his face, there wasn't any injury on him which made Sam sigh in relief. Which also prompted Sam to bonk the younger with his trident. 

"How can you be reckless to just go inside?!" Skeppy let out a quiet curse, his head now starting to ache from the abuse Sam did. 

"Owowow, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But I _got_ rid of the vines and _got_ Bad back, so it's a win-win situation!" He said in return, his signature smirk in his face which made Sam raise a brow. 

"What do you mean _got rid of the vines?_ There all over the place-" Sam took a glance to show Skeppy the vines that surrounded everything. Yet he saw none. 

He did a double take, instead of the blood red vines that littered all around the place he can only see the quartz and obsidian path. 

" _How?!_ IT WAS JUST THERE- HOW CAN IT JUST DISSAPPEAR LIKE _THAT!?"_ By now Sam was just choking all the words out as confusion and shock runned the place. 

"I don't know dude, I'm just confused as you are." Was Skeppy's reply as he adjusted the way he was carrying Bad. Careful to not wake Bad up from his rest. 

And they left it like that, Sam confused yet he managed to sent out a message to the others. And leaving to look around the place incase the area still has the vines crawling around. 

Which leaves Skeppy taking care of Bad who was sleeping peacefully in one of the beds that wasn't used. Both of their hands intertwined, Skeppy whispering sweet nothingness to Bad's ear. And when he opens his eyes he immediately tackles Skeppy into a hug, whispering 'I missed you' over and over. Holding him tightly, afraid that Skeppy would leave again. 

Afraid that he could hurt his friends again.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna chat about stuff? Here's my Twitter: @Ryryla1


End file.
